1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery routing electric wire and a wire harness.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, it is known that a battery that is formed by connecting a plurality of unit cells in series is mounted on a HEV vehicle and the like. As such a battery, for example, it is known that a nickel hydride battery is used. An electrolytic solution is sealed in the nickel hydride battery and some gas is generated in an inside of the nickel hydride battery during charging and discharging. Scarcely any of the generated gas is discharged to the outside during normal charging and discharging. Gas is abnormally generated during forced discharging in an over-discharge state, during continued over-charging, and during discharging a large current and during short-circuiting causing a rapid temperature rise, thereby not being absorbed in the inside of the battery. In such a case, a safety valve (gas discharge valve) may be provided in the battery to prevent the battery from bursting due to an abnormal pressure rise in the battery.
However, in a case where the safety valve described above is operated, the electrolytic solution in the inside thereof may leak at the same time as the discharge of gas. In addition, the electrolytic solution may leak due to various reasons such as creep deformation due to a battery temperature rise other than during the operation of the safety valve. Then, if the electrolytic solution leaks, the electrolytic solution may be transmitted to an electric wire connecting the battery and a device (for example, an electronic circuit board) due to the capillary phenomenon and the device can be broken (short-circuited).
As a countermeasure, a technique, in which a crimping surface side (side on which a crimping barrel extends) of terminals attached to the electric wire faces a side opposite to an electrode of the battery or a sealing material such as a water-absorbent polymer sheet is provided in the inside of the electric wire and the electrolytic solution is absorbed and adsorbed, is proposed (see JP-A-2010-257686).